


Seeing Clearly

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [42]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on the road to recovery<br/>continuation from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/332131">Seeing Things</a><br/>prompt:triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Clearly

Harry woke for a second time. His headache had lessoned and his vision had cleared to the point things were only fuzzy around the edges. Turning his head, he saw Lee and Jamie playing cards on the exam table. 

He'd come to the realization a long time ago he needed these two men. They both appealed to and completed different parts of him. They had long since convinced him to give up trying to figure out how their triangle worked and accept the fact it just did.

"Lee, Jamie," he called out, returning their smile as they headed for him.


End file.
